


A Pretty Drei-dull Holiday (Part 5)

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hanukkah Oneshots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah, Other, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: The Jackson’s have a tense Hanukkah dinner with Y/N’s family.
Relationships: Estelle Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson/Reader
Series: Hanukkah Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050059
Kudos: 3





	A Pretty Drei-dull Holiday (Part 5)

**Author's Note:**

> For the fifth day: the fifth light is the light of Holiness. Purity of thought, nobility of action make all of life sacred. From the Prophet Isaiah, these words have been taken into Israel's prayer book: Holy, holy, holy is the Lord of Hosts."

The Jackson's knew the L/N family well enough, but the Hanukkah dinner at their home felt different this year. Percy and Y/N had only recently started dating, and their relationship had added a certain amount of tension with Y/N's parents.

Percy's track record of getting in trouble and being on local news left Y/N's parents uncertain about their relationship. Not once had he been outwardly a threat, but that didn’t stop them from being cautious around the eighteen-year-old. They were especially protective of their children when he was around, and quite frankly weren't happy with their eldest's decision.

They walked out of the elevator that led up to the Penthouse, and followed the sound of latkes being fried, breathing in the delicious aroma. "Sally, how good to see you!"

Mrs L/N embraced her friend, as well as Paul, before giving Percy a tight-lipped smile. "It's good to see you, Mrs L/N."

"You too." she ushered them to the foyer, where Y/N was in a deep discussion with their little sister, Abby, about her most recent hyper fixation. Percy gravitated towards his partner, and gently placed a hand on their shoulder.

"Happy Hanukkah," they smiled up at him and stood up.

"Happy Hanukkah," he smiled back and kissed them. "You look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you," they said, blushing. He took a seat next to them, and after greeting Abby and father, listened to the twelve-year-old continue rambling on. Watching how the siblings interacted caused Percy to feel even more excited about Estelle growing up. The nine-month-old baby could only say a few words, but she was already showing a very strong personality. Seemed as stubborn as her older brother, and he was looking forward to watching her grow up.

As expected the air was tense. Y/N's parents hardly paid attention to Percy, and mostly talked to Sally and Paul. After all, they had a problem with the kid and not the parents. Y/N wanted to protest, but Percy wouldn’t let them. He kept telling them that he can deal with it for an evening, and it was no big deal. Sally, however, noticed the lack of attention on her son and tried to bring up something positive going on in his life any time she saw an opening. "Percy joined the swim team at his school. He's become captain, actually."

"Oh, how nice," Y/N's father replied, glancing over at Percy with slight distaste. He moved on to talk about Y/N's extracurricular, not-so-subtly attempting to one-up their boyfriend. This turned into a 'who has the better kid' competition, making Y/N increasingly more annoyed.

After they had lit the candles and sat down for dinner, the conversation died down. Everyone ate in a tense silence, the latkes and brisket not tasting as good as usual. The bitterness in the air tainted the food, leaving an unpleasant aftertaste in their mouths. "Y/N, why don't you tell Sally and Paul about your most recent art project?"

"Alright, that's it," they sighed, and put their utensils down. "First of all, they already know about it and I told them before I told you. Second of all, I don't understand why you can't see that Percy is a genuinely good guy. Whatever the two of you are so worked up about happened in the past. It's one thing to make this another uncomfortable and passive-aggressive family dinner, but it’s another to try and downplay his accomplishments by bringing up my own. I'm sick of staying silent because Percy and his parents don't deserve it. Come get me when you've apologized. I can't be around you right now."

Y/N got up from the table and disappeared into their room. They flopped onto their bed, and closed their eyes, needing a moment to themself. Not long after, someone opened the door, and joined Y/N on the bed, causing the mortal to open their eyes. "If looks could kill, I would be dead."

"I'm sorry," they grumbled.

"Hey, don't apologize," Percy spoke gently, pushing a stray hair out of their face.

"Did they?"

"Only for your behaviour," he rolled his eyes. "Which started an argument between our parents because my Mom agreed with you."

"Glad to know that I'm still in Sally's good graces," they gave a faint smile. "Still, I wish I didn’t address the elephant in the room until after the dinner was over."

"Everything happens for a reason, right?" Percy smirked, using a phrase Y/N said frequently.

"Yeah, yeah," they sat up and gave their boyfriend a playful glare. Percy lifted his arm, inviting Y/N to cuddle with him, and they sat there in silence while they listened to the voices increasing in volume. As the argument turned into full-on shouting, Abby entered the bedroom.

"Can I join you?" she asked, her voice small. "I don’t want to be out there anymore."

"I have a better idea," Y/N got up and grabbed their wallet. "Why don’t we go out, and get some sufganiyot at the bakery down the street?"

"Yes!" her eyes lit up.

"Mom's terrifying when she's mad, so absolutely." Percy agreed. "If they don’t notice us leaving, I'll text my parents to let them know where we are and that your sister is with us."

The three of them managed to leave the penthouse without the parents noticing, the four of them too busy arguing to even realize Abby left the table. Hopefully, things would die down by the time they got back, but if not it didn't matter. Y/N didn't need their parent's approval to date Percy. They loved him no matter what.


End file.
